In the online gaming environment, persons other than those participating in a game are often interested in viewing the play between game participants. Specialized broadcast systems have been developed that broadcast streams of game play to viewers. Using a broadcast system, a game player may elect to stream the output from a game in which the player is participating to other interested persons. For example, a game player may elect to broadcast game output to friends, frequent game competitors, etc.
Broadcast streaming systems allow individuals to subscribe to receive streamed output of games played by particular players. When a particular player participates in a game and requests to broadcast the game output, persons who have been identified to view the gameplay of the particular player receive a stream of the game output. The development of broadcast streaming systems has resulted in scenarios where numerous viewers are able to view the playing by a particular game participant. Indeed, a single game player may have hundreds of persons who receive streamed output of games participated in by the player.